Love from different sides
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: [Colección de Oneshort's] "El amor puede manifestarse de distintas maneras y formas". I. AkaKuro.
1. AkaKuro

**O**ne**–s**hort de varias parejas, excepto de las que no me gustan v:

**E**spero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: I. L<strong>os labios de **A**kashi–kun eran enigmáticos y, eso le llama la atención. ***BL***

* * *

><p><strong>[One–short #I]<strong>

**Enigmatic kiss**

* * *

><p>Quiera o no, siempre terminaba con los mismos pensamientos.<p>

_¿Cómo se sentían los labios de Akashi–kun?_

Aunque cueste la vida negarlo, le avergonzaba ―un poco―, preguntarle aquello. Y es que Aomine–kun le miró con una cara rara cuando lo dijo en voz alta y por último, había reído estrepitosamente, comenzando a hacer insultos por la gracia que le daba.

¿Por qué era gracioso aquello? ¿Qué tenía de divertido?

Y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era comprobándolo, es decir, preguntárselo a Akashi–kun directamente.

Pero simplemente no podía. Porque; cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, pasaba algo misteriosamente extraño y les interrumpían. Sea porque le llamaba Kagami–kun o le surgía una emergencia a Akashi–kun.

Es como si fuera que la vida quería que no tuviera suerte.

Eso pensaba hasta que recibió la rara llamada del de ojos bicolores, haciéndole hacer una rara expresión, que asustó a todos los de Seirin porque ―según ellos―, era raro verme hacerlo así sin más. Lo que significa que sonreí un poco… No creo que sea para tanto… creo…

Caminé hacía el parque donde nos íbamos a encontrar. Era raro que elija lugares así, a menos que haya una cancha, cosa que había y lo comprendió.

Finalmente Akashi–kun había llegado, con un paso elegante y firme; como siempre. Esos penetrantes ojos de color bicolor, dejándolo hipnotizado. Sin darse cuenta siempre terminaba pensando en ello, quiera o no, inconscientemente o no, es como si él le estuviera hechizando… Haciéndole pensar en cosas cursis como éstas.

¿Tan "absoluto" era Akashi–kun?

―Tetsuya, buenos días. ―saludó elegantemente con una pequeña curva en sus labios. Correspondió el saludo del mismo modo. ―Me he dado cuenta que en estos últimos días has querido decirme algo y no has podido hacerlo por varias interrupciones.

Él se sentó en la banca, dándole lugar a mí también.

¿Qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos? ¿Cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento?

Ah, sí. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

―Bueno… Um… eso. ―por ello solo pudo balbucear cosas incomprensibles, confundiendo al otro y así, produciendo su risa. Esa dulce risa ―odio estos pensamientos― se sumergieron en toda su cabeza, contagiándole un poco a él. Pero a la vez que comenzó a hacerlo, él lo había dejado de hacer, mirándolo expectante y divertido, aunque no lo demostrará. Pronto se calló, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Bajo la cabeza para mirar sus zapatillas, así poder ocultar su sonrojo; aunque sea un poco.

Este comportamiento era muy raro en él y no le gustaba para nada.

―Estás raro, Tetsuya. Primero te pone nervioso y luego ríes. ―cerró sus ojos para tratar de no escucharlo; porque sabía que era la pura verdad. Pero; lo dicho después lo dejo confundido. ―Interesante.

―¿Eh?

―Realmente eres un misterio para mí, Tetsuya. ―lo dijo inexpresivo como siempre, que le hizo sonrojar furtivamente.

―Te quería preguntar algo, Akashi–kun. ―cuando obtuvo toda su atención; continúo. ―Es algo a lo que siempre tuve duda.

―¿Hmm? ―vio por el rabillo de su ojo que enarco la ceja divertido, haciéndole sentir más nervios. Esto era muy raro realmente. ―¿Algo a lo que siempre tuviste duda? ―asintió con su cabeza. ―Prosigue.

―Siempre quise saber… ¿Qué sabor tienen tus labios?

Y eso fue el inicio del silencio más incómodo que tuvo en toda su vida. Siempre fue como un fantasma y lo dejaban hablando solo; pero esta vez fue diferente.

Era como si una bomba se hubiera desatado en su interior.

¡Quería morir! ¡Y era algo raro que piense de éste modo!

Estaba pensando seriamente que Akashi–kun le hizo algo raro cuando jugaron el partido en la Winter Cup.

Tal vez lo enveneno con algo por haberle ganado al absoluto de Akashi Seijurouu. Si, ha de ser eso.

―¿Así que era eso? ―al parecer lo preguntó retóricamente y por ello quede en silencio. O eso trate.

―Sí.

Aunque no dije mucho, ya que era muy incómodo.

Tamborileé la superficie de la banca nervioso, desviando la mirada y tratando de centrarme en otra cosa que no sea en Akashi–kun, pero era prácticamente imposible.

―Tetsuya.

―¿Qu–? ―di la vuelta mi cabeza, para dirigirle la mirada. Pero antes de que pueda decir un mísero "qué" algo suave me interrumpió.

Di un respingo contra aquello, estremeciéndome.

Eran los labios de Akashi–kun.

Textura suave y fina con un sabor que no podría describir.

_"Enigmático" _pensó vagamente.

Sintió algo húmedo contra sus labios, era su lengua. Solamente pudo sorprenderse y abrir su boca por puro descuido, sintiendo la intromisión mientras que la recorría por toda su cavidad bucal, lamiéndolo por cualquier lado posible, haciéndole gemir. Para no quedar atrás adentro su lengua en la boca del otro, tratando de hacerlo mismo que Akashi–kun. Enredaron sus lenguas, comenzando así una guerra excitante y húmeda. Rápidamente me dejé llevar, cerrando mis ojos y abrazando fuertemente a Akashi–kun para apegar más sus cuerpos, acariciando su espalda y recorriéndola por todos lados. Trataba en vano de reprimir sus gemidos que le hacía hacer él.

Comenzó a faltarle aire, produciendo que se separen un poco, uniéndolos solamente un hilo de saliva y sintiendo el cálido aliento que desprendía la boca de Akashi–kun, aquella que había explorado y recorrido excitantemente hace solo segundos. Jadeo por el cansancio, con un color carmesí pegado a sus mejillas blancas. Entrecerró sus ojos celestes.

―Es… enigmático. ―completó, uniendo nuevamente sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero que les haya gustaóh. 7u7 **E**l sensual fandom de **Knb **necesita de más **A**ka**K**uro. c: **L**amento por el **O**oc uvu.

**E**l próximo será de mi querido **T**akao y **S**hin-chan, **¡y**a que **T**akao cumple el 21 de **N**oviembre! **E**scorpiano como yo c':

**¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	2. Declaración

Hola. Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Yo soy _Aisato Momoka Yurie_ y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben que soy FanFicker y escribo en Fandoms variados. Uno de ellos, para el de Kuroko no Basket.

Quisiera que lean esta simple y humilde nota hasta el final, sin irrupciones ni quejas. Como lector, tome la molestia de leerlo completo. Mediante la declaración, quiero dejar algo en claro: Esto no es para ofender a alguien, _ni _nadie. Aquí sólo expreso mis sentimientos sobre lo que pasa en estos momentos; sentimientos que no son para nada bonitos. Comunico desde aquí, que a partir de hoy; domingo 19 de abril al martes 19 de mayo, haré un paro de escritura. La verdadera razón por la nota y el paro es, sin dudar, la falta de reviews que carcome cada vez a más Fics y preocupa a cada vez más autores.

¿Y por qué, se preguntarán, los lectores (sí, ustedes) llevan la culpa si no han hecho nada?

Exacto. No han hecho nada, ése es el problema. No quiero generalizar a nadie, porque conozco a maravillosas personas que toman cada pequeño de su tiempo para comentar sobre el Fic y darles saber al autor que no está solo, y que todavía hay personas fuera apoyándolas; algo alentador, satisfacedor e inspirador para un FanFicker.

El problema de escasos reviews o falta de agradecimiento a un autor ha ido en aumento, incluso fuera del fandom de KnB, cómo una epidemia. No dudo en que la mayoría de los autores de Fanfics hacemos esto de forma desinteresada y, obviamente, por nuestro profundo amor de nuestras OTP's. A pesar de eso, seguimos siendo escritores Amateurs, personas que escriben en un simple ordenador; por pasión (mayoritariamente) a la escritura, literatura... Teniendo en cuenta eso, ¿quién de nosotros _no _necesitaría un mísero review? Y por favor, qué no venga el que dice "No interesan los reviews" porque en su interior, saben que son mentiras. Todos y cada unos de los escritores nos alimentamos de su agradecimiento para poder inspirarnos. ¿Y porqué nos inspiramos? Pues bueno, la razón es simple, cosa que mucha gente no ha podido comprender. Nos inspiramos por su admiración al FanFic que hemos escrito con sudor, esfuerzo, amor y muchas cosas más. Probablemente y no dudo de ello; la mayoría tarda en escribir unas 1.000 palabras en una media hora o una. ¿Saben por qué? Es por el esfuerzo que ponemos al escribir cada párrafo, cada palabra y letra. Un Fanfic no sale de la nada, ¿sabías? Se tarda mucho en tratar de proyectar el escenario, se imagina y trata de vivirlo. Es más, muchos invistigamos sobre el tema que escribiremos y con eso, se suman horas y horas.

Por eso misma razón, ¿creen que saber qué hay lectores fantasmas en nuestros Fanfics nos alegrará? Incorrecto. Porque, ¿por cuál razón debería de hacerlo? Si ni siquiera dejan nada. Ni un apoyo, agradecimiento o amenaza (con cariño, claro). Tampoco es para exagerar sobre un pequeño review. Un review no es sólo "continúa hija de puta", "Actualizá rápido", "¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? Uff...", ni mucho menos amenazas demasiado exageradas (repito; mientras sea de cariño, muy bien[?]). El review se conforma de saber: ¿Por qué te gustó? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Te motiva a algo? ¿Te inspira?, al igual que el caso contrario. ¿Por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué razón encuentras?, etcétera.

Nadie puede poder decir: "No tengo tiempo para dejar un review", porque siempre hay tiempo para dejar uno. Puedes dejar un minuto, dos o tres, mirar como los días pasan y llegar finalmente al fin de semana, para buscar el FanFic que tanto te ha gustado de una _tal _autora y dejar tu propia opinión. Ahora, debes de comprender por lo menos esas pequeñas cosas.

Me frustra saber que esas _clases _de cosas cómo dejar un ánimo para el escritor, van desapareciendo poco a poco, algo muy... triste.

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Que vuelva la "tradición del review"!

¡De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
